Twister
by iBelieveInAngels
Summary: Haruhi should have jumped out the window the moment Tamaki came running into the third music room... but the realization that Kyoya would probably charge her for the broken window made her rethink that decision.


_This one is dedicated to my sister, aka AnglsFireNIce, who is also writing for Ouran. Anyway, in my other fic, All Around The Clock Tower, she came up with prompt 42 (Games) and the whole thing was so brilliant that I decided to expand it. If you read it and want me to expand another one, let me know and I'll see what I can do. __**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Twister- I just put them together. And this is their lovechild! Muahahahaha!!!!!**_

************************************************************************

Haruhi should have jumped out the window the moment Tamaki came running into the third music room brandishing a box and grinning like a fool on crack, but the realization that Kyoya would probably charge her for the broken window made her rethink that decision.

"Gentlemen, and lady… I present to you… the commoners game.. (here Hikaru and Kaoru gave Tamaki a drum roll)….. TWISTER!!!"

If Haruhi had been wary before, she was terrified now.

Kyoya looked up from his computer with an amused smile, and Hikaru and Kaoru remarked (simultaneously) "That sounds boring and painful."

Tamaki waved his hands around excitedly, almost upsetting a vase of flowers in his hyperactivity.

"No, no! It's fun!!! You spin an arrow and it points to a color and either a hand or foot. Then you have to move said appendage to the corresponding color and the last one who remains standing is the winner!!!"

When nobody jumped up screaming with glee and anticipation, Tamaki decided to sweeten the deal.

"If you play, I'll tell you where I hid those pictures of Haruhi in her swimsuit…"

The twins leapt up. "We're in!"

Honey, "Me, too!"

Mori, "Hmmmmm…"

Kyoya, "Fine."

Haruhi, "How does that benefit me, exactly?"

Kyoya gave her a slightly evil smile. "If you get them, they won't wind up in the wrong hands."

Damn the Shadow King for being so clever. "Fine. I'm in."

As Tamaki danced for joy, Haruhi felt a small pang of pity. A simple game should not be so appealing to a teenage boy. Tamaki had lost so much as a child, but he didn't see it that way. He thought that since he spent the time making his mother happy it was time well spent. He really was selfless at times and if playing Twister was the only thing he wanted at the moment, Haruhi figured she could go along with it. After all, it was a harmless game.

Of course, Haruhi forgot that Twister was made for a few small children, not seven teenagers- five of whom were relatively tall.

"Alright, left foot green!"

"Ah! Tono, get your foot out of my face!"

"Who's standing on my hand? I call time out!"

"No time outs! And who's leaning on me?"

"NO LEANING ALLOWED!!! That's cheating!!!!"

"You never said so, and you can't make up rules half way through the game."

"I have to sneeze….."

"DON'T YOU DARE!!!"

Haruhi could only sigh. Mori was hovering over her, Honey had his hand under her knee, so she couldn't rest her right leg (which was starting to shake), and she'd been elbowed three times, mostly in her chest. Craning her neck, she could see Hikaru stretched over Kaoru, who was bent over backwards and frowning at Tamaki's right… no, left foot. She couldn't even see Kyoya.

"Okay now, left foot blue!"

Haruhi went to move and found her path intercepted.

"Haruhi, get your foot away from my hand."

Ah, so that's where the Shadow King was.

"Maybe _you _should get _your_ hand away from _my_ foot Kyoya-sempai!" Haruhi snapped, feeling her patience beginning to ebb away.

"And while you're at it, Kyoya, perhaps you should get your knee off my back."

"It's nowhere near your back, idiot!"

"Well then, who's on my back?"

Honey spoke, his voice muffled. "Is it the same person who has their hand on my mouth?"

"Alright whose hand is on Honey-sempai's mouth?"

Nobody expected the reply to come in the form of a high feminine voice. "Oopsie."

"RENGE?!?!?!"

"Where the hell did you come from, Otaku?"

Haruhi turned to see where Renge was and found herself staring into Tamaki's startled violet eyes.

She was so surprised that she just froze. Tamaki seemed equally shocked, and for a few seconds all Haruhi could do was just stare as a blush crept slowly up her neck and Tamaki tried to form a coherent thought. They were both saved when Haruhi's leg finally gave out and she fell onto Honey -sempai's arm, causing Renge to fall into Kaoru, who elbowed Hikaru, who kicked Mori, who's left foot knocked off Kyoya's glasses- Causing him to pick up his hand (to get them back) which made him unbalance and push Tamaki onto Haruhi so that the two were once again face to face, this time though Tamaki's lips just brushed Haruhi's forehead.

Before she could react, Hikaru leapt up, yanking Kaoru to his feet as he did so.

"Foul play!!" the two screamed.

Tamaki pushed himself up onto his knees and flailed his arms as if doing so would make everything better.

"Re-match!!" Tamaki yelled, but it was too late. The Host Club was walking out. Hikaru and Kaoru lead the way, Mori-sempai followed carrying a pouting Honey-sempai and Kyoya left last, pushing his glasses back onto his face and slamming the door on his way out. Renge dusted off her dress and revolved back down to her dungeon saying "Well, that was enlightening and I got some great pictures!" as she did so.

Tamaki sighed, running a hand solemnly through his hair. "I suppose the game is over."

Haruhi turned slowly to face her sempai. "Sorry," she said quietly.

Tamaki blinked in surprise. "Why?"

"Well, I know you really wanted to play this game sempai, and I'm sorry it didn't work out."

Tamaki stared at her in surprise for a moment and then grinned unexpectedly. He laughed at Haruhi's expression and said, "But it did work out. We all played the game, I had fun anyway and the best part is that I still have those pictures hidden away."

With that he gave a stunned Haruhi a pat on the head and walked out. She remained frozen for about two minutes before she grabbed her bag and stormed out, fully resolved to never again play any sort of game with Tamaki-sempai ever again.

_Fin_

_Now review, or I'll never tell you where Tamaki hid those pictures!!!!_


End file.
